


Hot on his Heels

by 4TheLoveOfBooks



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Dancing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), dance, youtube yanis marshall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4TheLoveOfBooks/pseuds/4TheLoveOfBooks
Summary: This fiction is inspired by every video I've seen in which Yanis Marshall slays in heels. If you haven't seen this fine man dancing, you are missing out!!!Check out his videos on YouTube to catch a look at why he's my muse. I needed to release all this pent up feelings he's ignited in me.If you like the story and how it flows, I will post more. let me know if you'd like to read more.I just needed to know that i'm not writing this for no audience at all.





	Hot on his Heels

The very first thing I remember about him is his laugh. 

I’d been at the bar a few feet from the entrance hall of the venue we held our yearly fundraisers for LGBTQ+ youth durind pride month, of which I was a founding member. 

Talking to John Butler, another founder and my business partner, he walked in with his fellow dancers, he instantly stole my attention. There weren’t many people there at the time as it was still 2 hours away from the official opening.

His laugh had called my attention to him. His smile had held it. His sparkling brown eyes held me mesmerized as everything around me faded. He wore skintight black leggings above flat black ankle boots; a black hoody with bright colours splashed on the front. His longish straight dark hair partially flopped over his forehead and ears. Dark beard stylishly framed his jaw and mouth, those shapely lips making me salivate. 

I didn’t have much time to ogle as passed us, making their way backstage where everyone performing went to get ready for the series of shows lined up for the evening’s entertainment. But it was enough time to have me feeling curiously lost. I couldn’t describe it any other way.

“Yanis Marshall,” John said, drawing my attention back to him.

I whipped my head around and realized I’d rudely been ignoring him in the wake of one Yanis Marshall.

“I’m sorry?” I wasn’t sure if I should apologize, but John and I had been friends long enough for him to be able to laugh at my uncertainty. I couldn’t stop the blush though.

“He’s a famous dance choreographer. We were really lucky we managed to secure an appointment with him. He usually travels all over. We missed him last year but were lucky enough this year around. Have you never heard of him before?” John’s brow furrows as he asks this question.

“I can’t say that I’ve had the pleasure of meeting or seeing him before. And between the business and the institutes I hardly have the time for dance classes.” I joked.

John laughed, “Kev, any gay everything has probably interviewed him. He'd choreographed a show for cirque de suleil. Did videos for Vogue and has loads of YouTube videos. He even got to the finals in Britain’s Got Talent in 2014. What self-respecting gay mogul doesn't know this!" John said mockingly.

“Oh come now John, you know I don’t follow these kinds of things, I’m not into fashion, that’s my stylist’s job. And I’ve never been interested in social media. I’m too busy for it anyways.” I defended blithely.

“More like living under a rock!” John roared with laughter as I punched him in the arm.

Our conversation turned to more serious matters as we made our way to the far end of the bar closer to the stage. Overseeing the progress of everyone doing last minute checks and set-ups to ensure the event runs smoothly.  
The bar was positioned along the right side of the big space, with tables and chairs set in 2 rows covering the floor in the centre, booths against the wall to the left with a black carpeted walkway between the bar and the tables. The stage took up the entire front of the hall, it was only 3ft high, and the entire front was fashioned as stairs.

We had been doing this for 5 years now. Raising funds we distributed toward LGBTQ+ support institutes who had made themselves known to us. We didn’t focus on just one place. We’ve looked around and advertised and vetoed many institutes around the world who support kids and young adults who’ve not had much luck after coming out. 

The inspiration behind the idea spurred from my personal horror after coming out to my less than supportive parents. Had I not been fortunate enough to have enough qualifications to start Vision Technologies Inc. or not already had my plan and the people who’ve supported me in all my endeavors? I could not imagine where I would be right now. Sure it took determination and fucking hard work to succeed but it would have been a miserable journey had I been less fortunate or less supported.

After I had found my way and my business had been successful enough 4 years in, the idea of what could have been had grounded me and made me reflect. And in the end, it had made me determined to build this foundation for those of us who do not have that kind of support. I was floored by the stories of some youths, and even those of the adults who sat on the council of these support institutes. It’s given me more passion about what our foundation does for these young people.

Later, as people started arriving, I did what I always do, networked. Greeting people who arrived and in every conversation I encouraged them to donate in some subtle and sometimes less subtle ways, depending on how long I’ve known them. There were many of my fellow businessmen and women attending, as there were every year, so I was very comfortable with a lot of them.

My speech was due a few items into the start of the show, and I noticed on the program that Yanis would be doing two sets. One of which was the third item of the evening, so when the MC took the stage, everyone settled at various tables and booths around the room. I made my way over to the end of the bar closest to the stage where my assistant Janice, and her partner, Cynthia, were seated.

I complemented Cynthia on her beautiful plum dress and overall floorless outfit, “Janice will have to be extra vigilant tonight, or I might snatch you up for myself.” I joked, earning a laugh from Cynthia and swat from Janice.

The first act, a singer in amazingly beautiful drag, sung a hauntingly beautiful opera song that I have never heard before. 

The second act was that of a magician, captivating us with his elaborate outfit and spectacular tricks. I had never heard of him though and was infinitely glad for the dozen or so people who took care of the major planning.

As the stage went dark after the second act, my heart ratcheted up, anticipating the dancers who were due on stage next. I had no idea what kind of dancing they did and was looking forward to the act.

What I was faced with, though, as the stage was partially lit around three figures in black with their backs toward the crowd, had my breath freezing in my lungs. The three figures were on very high heeled ankle boots and started bending forward as the sultry song started. The way they moved; in sync, sinuously, sensually, had my held breath whooshing out of me. “Wow.” I muttered under my breath.  
I was transfixed, and didn’t realize I was hard until I groaned as my hand absently pressed against the front of my pants. I flushed, adjusted myself with my left hand before laying my arm atop the bar. My right hand stuffed into my pants pocket.

Thankful for the darkness, I couldn’t take my eyes off Yanis. Being just a couple feet from the stage I had an uninterrupted view and was glad I chose to sit on the corner stool against the wall with Janice facing away from me as she watched the show.

His legs were defined in the tight black leggings, muscles taught from the moves he made in those high heels. The elegant way his arms moved and his hands ran down his body drew all the attention to the way he moved. Fuck, I’d never seen anything sexier in my life. My heart was still beating double time in my chest. Just watching him dancing had me in a sweat. I felt like a fucking pervert, guilty at the strong pull he had ignited in me. 

They strutted toward the front of the stage, did a series of moves that had them crawling to the end of the stage. Facing me, it seemed as though he was looking right at me. My breath hitched and he smirked, rolled and swung both legs wide open. I choked. They rolled again with another swing of the legs and rolled into a crawl that had his hips rolling, back arched insanely. I didn’t know if I would survive this. 

It still looked as though he was looking at me, and I think he might have been enjoying toying with me this way. I clenched my jaw, but couldn’t tear my gaze away. They were on their feet again, moving across the stage and I slowly became aware of the cheers, whistles and catcalls around me. A lot of people were on their feet, cheering and clapping to the beat. With my attention off the stage, I got more control over myself and was thankful that I was not the only one so immensely taken in by these men and their performance. One in particular for me, though they were all really breathtaking. 

The song came to a close and they turned in unison, strutting off the stage to the roaring cheer of the crowd. I stood too, clapping along with the crowd. Janice was jumping on her toes as she clapped and cheered and I smiled at her enthusiasm. I looked back to see they’ve stopped. He turned, winked at the crowd, before disappearing back stage.

The MC came and settled down the crowd introducing the next item.

“I can’t wait to see what his prepared for his next class, I’m so damn excited.” Janice exclaimed.

“You’ve been to his class?” I asked.

“Yes! It’s awesome. He’s such a good teacher. And His accent just makes everything sexier.” She giggled.

I frowned, “His accent?” 

“Yes, his French, half British actually, but he grew up in France. He speaks very well though and instructs us flawlessly. I’ve gained so much more confidence in my heels since joining. I haven’t regretted it for a moment.” She explained. "I'm the one who called and asked if he'd like to do a dance for the show, I was so excited when he was able to! I didn't think he'd have had the time."

I was a bit speechless at that, knowing she knew him well. Maybe I might get the chance to get to know him too. I didn't understand why he had me feeling like a teenager. I'd never reacted this way to anyone. It was new and, I had to admit, scary.

So seeing him make his way from the back toward us, had my heartbeat picking up and my palms sweaty.

I needed to get to know him, and I hoped I didn't act as adolescent as he had me feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you wanna read more???
> 
> If so, the next Chapter would be from Yanis' POV.
> 
> Would love to hear from you!!!!!!!!!


End file.
